ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plot Holes
This is the fifteenth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Episode Owen is thinking. Owen: Ah well, I guess I shouldn't sweat it. Let's do something to take my mind off of it. Owen pulls down a ladder, and climbs up into the attic. He sees a box. Owen: Weird, I could've sworn I left this downstairs. He throws the box downstairs, and sets it down on a table. Amy: What do you have there? Owen: I found this in the attic. I think it's an old photo album. Amy: Oh yeah! I remember that. Owen sits down and opens the album. He sees a picture of Sarth, Grena and Amy. Owen: What's this? Amy: That was a fierce battle between us, and.....Well, I'll tell you later. Owen: That makes me curious. Oh well. He flips the page and sees a picture of Amy and Sarth on their wedding day. Amy: Awwww, I remember that day. It was so magical. Owen: That sounds nice. Owen flips the page, and sees Sarth and Grena as kids. Owen: Hey dad, what's this picture? Sarth walks over. Sarth: Oh that. That was when me and Grena beat Searscorch for the first time. Owen: I want to hear that story. Sarth: *laughs* Ok. So, we were... There is a flashback to Young Sarth and Grena battling Searscorch. Sarth turns into Krakattack, which is smaller and, has 2 fins on his neck instead of 6. Grena turns into MeteorMash, which looks the same, but smaller. Searscorch: Your aliens do not stand a chance against my power! Krakattack: Tell that to my lighting! Krakattack makes a huge lightning bolt, and throws it. Searscorch grabs it, and throws it at MeteorMash. MeteorMash is left unfazed. Searscorch then shoots fire, melting some of MeteorMash's body. Searscorch: Guess you're off to a rocky start. There is a pause. Krakattack: Bad. Searscorch: Whatever! Die! Searscorch throws a giant fireball at MeteorMash. MeteorMash curls up into a giant Meteor and charges at Searscorch. She flies through the fireball, with some of her rock melting off, but gets a direct hit on Searscorch. He flies into a lake. Krakattack: Now take this! He throws a giant thunderbolt, electrocuting the lake. Krakattack: Hah hah! What a shocking moment! MeteorMash: Ugh, bad. They transform back. We cut back to Owen, Sarth and Amy. Owen: That's a cool story. Sarth: I know right? Owen: But.....who took the picture? Sarth: My mom maybe? I don't remember. Owen shrugs and flips to the next page. He sees Amy holding him as a baby. Owen: Hey! This must be when I was born. But why aren't you in the picture dad? Sarth: I took the picture. Owen looks closer at the picture. Owen: What is that black thing in the background? Sarth: I..........don't know. Let's skip to another picture. Owen flips to the next page, and sees him as a baby, next to Scatter. Sarth: *laughs* Oh my gosh. I was transforming in front of you as a baby and you were so amazed. You tried to use Scatter as a toy.. (Shudders) You loved seeing Ferocisaur. He flips to the next page, and he sees a baby Owen on top of Ferocisaur. Sarth: And there it is. Owen: I love looking at baby pictures. Sarth: Look who's getting all soft. Owen: I'm always soft. Sarth: Heh. Yeah right. Owen skips a couple of pages, and sees a picture of a 13 year old him next to a Gengar in his house. Owen: No way! This is when I discovered my anime powers! I remember it like it was yesterday. Owen flashbacks to when he was 13. He is watching Pokemon. Owen: Man if Pokemon was real that would be awesome! He mimics throwing a Pokeball. Owen: Go Gengar! A Pokeball appears in his hand and he throws it. Owen: Wait what? A Gengar pops out and stands next to Owen. Owen: Woooooaaaaaah. He walks around the Gengar in amazement. Owen: Is it real? The Gengar high fives him. Owen: Let's test this.....Gengar use Teleport! Owen grabs the Gengar, and they teleport outside. Owen: Wow....this is awesome!!!! Let's try....Gravity Gun from Half-Life!!! He tries to make a gravity gun, but it doesn't work. Owen: Huh? Maybe.....it only works with an anime? He mimics a Kamehameha, and he fires one into the sky. Owen: Wow! I have anime powers! This is so awesome! He runs inside. Owen: Dad! You need to see this! Sarth walks downstairs. Sarth: What is it? Owen: Check this out! Crescent Beam! Owen shoots a beam, narrowly missing Sarth. Sarth: Woah! Owen what was that? Owen: I have anime powers! Isn't that neat? Owen goes a little more beams as Sarth sighs. Sarth: Well, since you have powers now, I guess I have to tell you something Owen..... Owen's flashback ends. Owen: Best day of my life. Sarth: Worst day of mine. You started watching anime more than ever. Owen: Heh. Hey, I never asked this, how did you get your Omnitrix? Can you tell me? Sarth: I guess.... We flashback to a ten-year old Sarth and Grena in the woods.. Grena is tampering with a big telescope with a lot of lenses. Grena: With this device, the Meteor should be close enough for us to see! Sarth: Whatever. How did you even make that thing anyway? Grena: Parts I found in the woods. But be quiet! Here comes the Meteor! They see a small, green, blazing meteor. Sarth: Wow. That's cool. The meteor gets closer. Sarth: Uh, I think it's getting too close. Grena: Nah, the lenses are just zooming in. The meteor heads directly towards them. They scream and run away. The meteor crashes. Grena: W-what is it? Sarth and Grena approach the device. It opens, and there are two Omnitrixes inside. Both: Watches? They both reach for them, and they jump on their wrists. The flashback ends. Sarth: And that's how we got the Omnitrixes. Owen: Did you ever meet the creator? Sarth: Yep. He died. Owen: How? Tell me the story. Sarth: Well.... There is a flashback on a spaceship, with a small Galvan named Azmuth, and a horribly mutated villain. Sarth is about 23, and Grena isn't there. ???: Give me the creator. Sarth: No chance! Sarth changes into Ferocisaur, and bites the villain. Ferocisaur just flies through him, and the villain approaches Azmuth. Suddenly, Azmuth hits a button, and Ferocisaur disappears. ???: You're surrendering yourself huh? Azmuth: No chance. He pushes another button, and the ship blows up. The flashback ends. Owen: Wow..... Sarth: I know. Owen: I feel like you're not telling me something. Sarth: I'm not, that is everything. Owen: Ok then. Owen walks upstairs. He is in his room. Owen: Man, a lot of backstory. I need a nap. Owen goes into the bed, and falls asleep. Episode ends. Trivia * This episode is a direct continuation of When This Happens. * This episode reveals that Owen didn't know about the Omnitrix before he found his powers. Category:Episodes